There are known audio recording devices to which an external microphone can be connected and with which sound can be picked up by an external microphone. With an audio recording device such as this, a constitution for preventing the user from forgetting to plug in the external microphone has been disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
With this conventional audio recording device, whether or not the plug of an external microphone has been inserted into the microphone jack of the audio recording device is detected, and if it has not been inserted, a notice to that information is display on the viewfinder of the audio recording device. This constitution prevents the user from trying to recording audio when the external microphone has not yet been hooked up.